The Creation Story
Excerpts from The Theogony of Shodisé Bookman the First, written 1231 BTR (Before Theological Rejection) Sing to me oh Weaver Kolotha, oh Queen of the Gods, and Lady of Truth. Pull back the curtain on this brief life and let me see the holy pattern beyond. Let me fathom only the tiniest threads you weave. I pray you let this fool speak other than foolishness. I invoke thee in the name of truth. Sing to me as well, oh Storyteller, oh many-tongued. Let my words be sweet. Let the telling of this tale ease the suffering of all we sad mortals. Make clever my tongue and lovely my voice. Let this ham-fisted prattler sing a song worth hearing. I invoke thee in the name of beauty. Once, once, long ago, there was nothing. Then, in this nothing, there was dust. Then, in the nothing and the dust, there was a heart. This heart had a wish, but what that wish is not for we mortals to know. But to fill this wish, the heart must create. And so the heart called all the dust in the nothing onto itself. The dust came unto a heart, and the heart had a body. Pleased with this, the heart warmed. It warmed and warmed until it became fire, and its body of dust became fire. And so it became the first life- what we call now the Old Woman. But a heart alone is a lonely one, and one heart yearns for another. In her own awareness, she learned that her yearnings became a call that even nothing responded to. So it came to be, that in that darkness, there became dust, and from it, another heart. This heart knew nothing but the love it received from its maker, and grew. It did not seek to compete with her warmth, merely to receive it, so he did not burn. The dust became soil, and he became the second life - what we now call the Old Man. From her, he had learned, and yearned himself. He called as she had, and created two beings to circle himself. They were named Lunox and Lundia, the blue and the red daughters, but their affection did not please him. They were always out of his reach... so he turned inward and called. His call became the water, and from the ground - just as he had come from her warmth - grew those who began from their love. First called from the ground was Regelus- who named himself King. He looked at the beast in the ground, the sea and sky, and he named them. When he had named them he said "I have created this." Second called from the ground were the Twins, Kolotha and Corpus, she who weaves and he who cuts, fate and form. They together understood the two sides of Truth and she was found most beautiful and mysterious by Regelus. He named her his Queen and thus it was so. Everything flowed from them, onwards, until the Old Man was brimming with life, whom he loved as the Old Woman loved him. While the Old Man held so much life in his arms, the daughters of the sky became jealous and forever tug at his attention, pulling it back at forth between each other as siblings will. The swell and ebb of the tides are their yearning and loneliness. Category:Mythos